


Missed You

by NemiMontoya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Charlie/Gabriel friendship mention, Destiel mention - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Phone Sex, Pining Gabriel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: Sam is away on business, and Gabriel feels miserable.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Gabriel lay moping on the couch, watching sitcoms without really paying attention. It was hard to care about anything when your boyfriend had been out of town on business for a week. It was the first time he and Sam had really been apart since they started dating, and Gabriel missed him so much it hurt. They were still in their honeymoon phase, and being without him now just plain sucked. Their friend Charlie had come over and kept him company a couple of times, bringing games and movies. That had helped a little, but as soon as she left he got right back to feeling miserable. One night, he’d had dinner with his brother Castiel and Sam’s brother Dean, who’d been dating for quite a while now - Gabriel had met Sam through them. That night had just made him feel worse, seeing how happy they were when Sam was so far away. Not to mention that Dean, who still did not approve of him, made sure to rub it in.

”That hotshot thinks I’m not good enough for _his_ little brother, but he’s apparently good enough for mine? Pfft… you’re no saint, Deano,” Gabriel muttered to himself.

Truth was, he actually liked Dean, and he was glad he was dating Castiel. Dean was really a good guy who made his baby brother happy, and usually when Dean got snide Gabriel would respond with cheerfulness and a - perfectly harmless! - practical joke once in a while. But that night Gabriel was just so not in the mood, so the entire time they had just been flinging thinly veiled insults at each other until Castiel got fed up and called it a night. But Dean had actually called to apologize the day after, to Gabriel’s surprise, and Gabriel had apologized back and made a mental note to make and effort to try not to wind up Dean so much in the future.

The laugh track from the TV finally got on his nerves, and he switched it off and popped a piece of caramel-filled chocolate in his mouth. They were fancy, luxurious handmade ones from an expensive shop, but not even that helped him feel much better.

”The sweetness I want is beyond my reach,” he sighed dramatically. ”I’m going to die on this couch. ’Here lies Gabriel. He died of loneliness and blue balls.”

But at that moment, the phone rang, and he perked up. Sam’s ringtone! He snatched it up.

”Could this be my big, hot boyfriend calling?”

A deep, warm voice chuckled and Gabriel’s toes tingled just from the sound.

”Hey, Gabe. Sorry I didn’t have time to call yesterday but we got swamped with work.”

”Don’t worry about it. Charlie came over. We baked cake and watched Don Bluth movies. The Secret of NIMH is so underrated, I can’t even… The cake was sooo fucking good, by the way, I had some left over for breakfast…”

”You promised you’d stop eating cake for breakfast.”

”It was _carrot_ cake! It’s practically health food!”

”Uh-huh,” Sam snickered.

”Besides,” Gabriel sniffed. ”When my man’s gone you can at least let me have my comfort food.”

”Miss me, huh?”

”The hell do you think, you big tree? I’m _dying_ here! I hate being without you. I’m so lonely and horny,” he pouted.

”I know,” Sam sighed. ”I miss you too.”

”At least it will be over soon. You’re still coming home the day after tomorrow, right?”

Sam cleared his throat.

”About that…”

Gabriel’s smile stiffened.

”Nooo… no ’about that’. Don’t say ’about that’!”

”This is going to take longer than we expected. I can’t come home until the end of next week, at the very least.”

Gabriel slumped back against the couch.

”Gabe? You okay?”

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

”This sucks, Sam.”

”I know. I’m sorry, it can’t be helped.”

”No, I know. Take all the time you need. It’s just…”

”Yeah. I miss you so much, Gabe. If I were with you right now, I’d…” Sam cleared his throat again and lowered his voice. ”…I’d throw you down on the bed and rip your clothes off… and then I’d…”

Gabriel grinned.

”Oh _my_ … does _Sam Winchester_ actually want to have phone sex with me? Naughty. I thought you said it was too embarrassing?”

”Yeah, well… I thought about it, and… I’d like to give it a try. You’re not the only one who’s horny, here.”

”Well, in that case…” Gabriel unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. ”…you were saying?”

”Right… I’d, uh… rip off your clothes… and hold down your wrists over your head… I know you like that.”

”Goddamn right, cowboy,” Gabriel purred, slowly stroking himself. ”Continue.”

”I’d lick that spot just behind your earlobe, that always makes you squirm.”

”Oh yes, you’re _so_ talented with that tongue… what else would you do with it?”

”I’d kiss and lick my way down your chest, down to your cock…”

”Oh, fuck…”

”I’d blow you… and while having you in my mouth I’d slip my finger inside your tight little ass, open you up…”

”Ooooh, yeah…”

…and then the doorbell rang. Gabriel blinked in disbelief, then sobbed in frustration.

”You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!”

”Was that the doorbell? Maybe you’d better get that.”

”I’m not answering the door with this boner! Whoever it is they can fuck right off.”

The doorbell rang again.

”It’s late, it might be important. Just go see who it is, then we can get back to what we were doing.”

”Fine! I’ll call you back in a minute.”

With a deep sigh, Gabriel tucked himself back in and zipped up, muttering curses on whoever was behind the door, grabbed a newspaper to hold in front of his crotch, then went to open the door.

His eyes widened.

”Oh.”

It was Sam, holding his luggage and smiling sheepishly.

”Hey.”

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

”We wrapped everything up yesterday, so I though I’d surprise you.”

Gabriel pulled him into a hug, burrowing his face into Sam’s chest.

”You asshole. Well played.”

Sam gently kissed the top of his head.

”If it makes you feel any better, it was really awkward talking dirty to you on the phone just now while I was walking up the street. I tried lowering my voice but I think some people heard me. I got funny looks.”

”That does make me feel better,” Gabriel smiled. ”Missed you, you big lug.”

”Missed you too, you little shit.”

”Now… not to be crude during our touching moment, but…” he pushed his hard-on up against Sam. ”…it is your fault I’m in this state, so… what are you gonna do about it?”

”Thought you’d never ask.”

Sam all but dragged Gabriel to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. Gabriel unzipped his pants and began stroking himself, watching Sam hurriedly undress as he stared down at Gabriel with absolute hunger in his eyes. Finally, when all his clothes were in a pile on the floor, he did as he had promised and began ripping Gabriel’s clothes off his body, then stood back and looked him over, licking his lips.

”Come here, gorgeous,” Gabriel whispered.

Breathing heavily, Sam straddled Gabriel. Leaning down, he pulled Gabriel’s arms up over his head and pinned them down by the wrist with one hand, making Gabriel groan.

”Mmmnn… I love it when you manhandle me.”

Grinning, Sam leaned down to press his lips against Gabriel’s. The urgency in their movements was calmed as they kissed, softly and slowly. Sam broke the kiss to lick that little spot behind Gabriel’s left earlobe, making him squirm like he always did when Sam did that.

”Ho-ooh, yes! Right there, right there,” he moaned.

Sam snorted.

”You’re like a little cat, you know that?”

”Shut up. Keep going.”

”As you wish.”

Sam payed some more attention to that spot, then began kissing his way down Gabriel’s neck, over the collarbone and the chest, then, releasing Gabriel’s hands, he flicked his tongue against Gabriel’s nipple. As his hands were freed, Gabriel immediately slipped one into Sam’s hair, pulling it lightly. Sam moaned over Gabriel’s nipple, and kissed his way further down his body, putting his big hands over Gabriel’s hips. When Gabriel finally felt Sam’s warm, slick tongue on the head of his cock he gasped.

”Oh, yeah… that’s what Gabe needs,” he sighed happily, tightening his hand in Sam’s hair.

”Ah, Gabe… lube and condom… would you mind?”

”Huh? Oh, right.”

Gabriel reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer, pulled out their lube and a condom and handed them to Sam. Sam took him in his mouth, gently sucking him as he carefully slipped a lubed up finger inside him. Sam took his time preparing him, adding another finger, and then another, slowly opening him up while he teased his shaft with mouth and tongue, until Gabriel groaned impatiently and gave Sam a hard tug on his hair.

”Enough! I was ready like five minutes ago! Just fuck me, already!”

The hungry look came back in Sam’s eyes.

”Yeah?”

He roughly flipped Gabriel over onto his front, then grabbed his arms and made him hold on to the headboard. He rolled the condom over his dick, slicked it up with lube, then slowly began pushing in, moaning.

”Oh, Gabe… you feel so fucking good…”

When he was fully inside, he waited, then pulled out a bit and pushed in. Gabriel gasped. Sam put his hands on Gabriel’s hips and began thrusting, hard and fast, not giving Gabriel any more time to adjust.

”Oh fuck,” he panted, his grip on Gabriel’s hips hard enough to bruise. ”Is this what you need? Huh?”

”Y..yes… oh fu… fuck yes… fuck me, Sam…”

Gabriel clung to the headboard, but with Sam’s pace he soon lost his grip and fell face first into the pillows. Sam stopped only long enough to move them both back a little so Gabriel wouldn’t bang his head against the board, then continued pounding into his boyfriend. Gabriel moaned into the pillows, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands as Sam reached around to jerk his cock. Gabriel was so wound up, it didn’t take much for him to spill onto the bed. Sam gripped both his his hips again and resumed his pace, pounding into Gabriel as fast as he could until he too came, releasing into the condom. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Sam carefully pulled out. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, then hurried back to stretch out on the bed next to Gabriel. Gabriel slipped an arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him close, pressing little kisses on his lips.

”That… was fucking… amazing…!”

”Mmm…” Sam agreed, kissing him back. ”You know, we should probably get up and shower… and change the sheets.”

”Two minutes,” Gabriel said, sighing happily. ”Reunited and it feels soon good! That was definitely worth waiting for.”

”Yeah,” Sam smiled.

”Although… if I could choose I’d never be away from you at all.”

”Me neither. Hey…” Sam cupped his face in his hand. ”I love you.”

”Oh…” Gabriel smiled, heart fluttering. ”I love you, too, Sam.”

He’d never said it to anyone before, or felt it about anyone before. But now, saying it to Sam Winchester who looked at him like he was everything… he did.

He _really_ did.


End file.
